lostsfandomcom-20200213-history
Splinter Cell
This page contains info for the Splinter Cell (Gamecube, PS2, PC, XBOX) L_OST. Downloads * v 1.0 Tracklist Track list for the most recent version (1.0) #The Name Of The Game #Main Menu #USA Stress #USA Fight #Georgie Stress #Georgie Fight #Birmanie Stress #Birmanie Fight #Russia Stress #Russia Fight #Training #Police Station 1 #Police Station 2 #Defense Ministry 1 #Defense Ministry 2 #Oil Refinery 1 #Oil Refinery 2 #CIA HQ 1 #CIA HQ 2 #Kalinatek 1 #Kalinatek 2 #Nadezhda Nuclear Plant 1 #Nadezhda Nuclear Plant 2 #Nadezhda Nuclear Plant 3 #Chinese Embassy (Part 1) 1 #Chinese Embassy (Part 1) 2 #Birmanie Restaurant #Abattoir #Chinese Embassy (Part 2) 1 #Chinese Embassy (Part 2) 2 #Presidential Palace 1 #Presidential Palace 2 #Kola Cell #Vselka Infiltration #Vselka Submarine #Common Fight #Mission Complete #Mission Failed #Death #USA Stress (Alt Ending) #USA Fight (Alt Ending) #Georgie Stress (Alt Ending) #Georgie Fight (Alt Ending) #Russia Stess (Alt Ending) #Russia Fight (Alt Ending) #Birmanie Stress (Alt Ending) #Birmanie Fight (Alt Ending) #Common Fight (Early Version) #Presidential Palace 2 (Early Version) Version 1.0 Process: * Used DecUbiSndGui-0.81 to rip most of the sound files from the PC version (including the extra maps), and ripped the Nadezhda Nuclear Plant music from the PS2 version * Recorded segments from each level of the PC version, and rearranged the split audio files in the correct order * Downloaded a .flac of "Name of The Game" and the official YouTube song, mixing the two (Since, for some reason, the official YouTube version has gaps in the song) * Downloaded a HQ Splinter Cell Poster, and recreated the "Splinter Cell" logo from scratch Programs Used: (Please read this before downloading anything) *DecUbiSndGui-0.81 *Audacity *FL Studio *youtube-dl Sources: (Please read this before downloading anything) Everything is from the PC release except the following: *Russia Fight *Russia Fight (Alt Ending) *Russia Stress *Russia Stress (Alt Ending) *Nadezhda Nuclear Plant 1 *Nadezhda Nuclear Plant 3 - Ripped from the PS2 Version *Common Fight (Early Version) *Presidential Palace 2 (Early Version) *Nadezhda Nuclear Plant 2 - Used web.archive.org to download files from Michael Richard Plowman's Website. These are early/alternate versions of the finished songs. Nadezhda Nuclear Plant 2 was also from his website, where I chopped the loops and rearranged them into the right order. It was a mp3, but sounded much better than the files extracted from the PS2 version. The Name of the Game - Ripped from using YouTube with youtube-dl with a .flac of an uncensored version mixed in to fill in the gaps. Issues: *The PS2 files are lower quality (probally due to being compressed to fit on the disc) *No music from cutscenes Notes: Each fight/stress songs have two ending sound files: one for a light resolution (Example: The enemy spots you, but then you sneak away undetected), and one for a hard resolution (Example: The enemy spots you, and you take all of them out with force). The "Alt Ending" versions are identical to to the original, except for the ending. If you do not care to have them both, feel free to delete ones that say "Title (Alt Ending)". I have included them to make sure the soundtrack is as complete as possible.